The present invention relates to a collapsible canopy which may be used to supply shelter from sun and rain for outdoor activities. More specifically, the present invention relates to a collapsible canopy similar to an umbrella.
In an umbrella-type canopy commercially available for protection from the whether, a flaccid cover is supported by a central standard and is held extended by pivoted ribs attached to the standard. Such umbrella-type canopy can only provide a limited surface area of protection because of the condition of its framework. The framework of an umbrella-type canopy must be changed so that the umbrella-type canopy can provide a large surface area of protection.